A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a micro-gyroscope for determining the rate of rotation about a Z-axis, having a substrate and having a first and second sensor device, wherein each sensor device comprises at least one drive mass disposed parallel to the substrate and at least one anchor by means of which the drive mass is attached to the substrate. At least one anchor spring is disposed between the anchor and the drive mass so that the drive mass is mounted linearly displaceably in the direction of an X-axis, and rigidly in the direction of a Y-axis and a Z-axis. Drive elements by means of which the drive mass can be driven in an oscillatory manner in the direction of the X-axis, at least one sensor mass connected to the drive mass by means of springs such that said sensor mass is connected to the drive mass rigidly in the X-direction and Z-direction and displaceably in the Y-direction, and sensor elements for detecting a deflection of the sensor mass in the direction of the Y-axis are also present.
B. Background of the Invention
Generic micro-gyroscopes are known, wherein a plurality of identical sensor devices are disposed adjacent to each other, and the drive masses thereof are coupled to each other. Reliable data capture relative to just one sensor device is thereby provided, because as a rule a plurality of sensor masses are present and are deflected when a rate of rotation occurs. By comparing the measured values of the two sensor masses, a conclusion can be drawn about the correctness of the measurement signals obtained. A disadvantage of said type of micro-gyroscope is the large installation space required for the two sensor devices disposed adjacent to each other on the substrate.